Abaddon
Abaddon (of Hebrew אבדון Avadon, `Destruction' or `Death') is the destructive head of the demons of 7th hierarchy, according to the experts, so is the name that gives San Juan in its apocalypse to the king of the Grasshoppers, some watched to him like the exterminating angel. He is the Destroyer, in the book of Apocalypse, is the angel or it stars bottomless of the abyss that he chains to Satán by thousand years. One says that he was the angel invoked by Moisés so that he sent terrible rains that devastated Egypt. In many apocryphal books, Abaddon is considered an organization demonic, like in Angel of the Death, where he is a demon of the Abyss. Appearance Abaddon is the next to last boss in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and appears in the Abyss area of the game. He dons the appearance of a man-locust dressed much like a conductor of an orchestra. This appearance is more than just skin-deep as he uses his baton-like cane to summon and control locusts with great sweeps of the baton in dramatic flourishes. In so doing, a steady stream of locusts appear from off screen and fly toward Soma Cruz (or in Portrait of Ruin's case Jonathan or Charlotte) flying generally within the same direction and pattern of which Abaddon twirled his cane. The locusts are generally hard to avoid, but can be dodged easier by Soma if he uses the Bat Company soul (in Portrait of Ruin, Charlotte could use multiple spells, such as Dark Gate, Clear Skies or Dark Hole to consume all of the locusts). In Julius mode, the best method of destroying certain formations of locusts is by using Julius Belmont's whip and using the throwing cross to eliminate streams of locusts while taking no damage. Another method of avoiding Abaddon's attacks is to use Alucard's Bat Transformation or Julius's Super Jump. Abaddon's only other method of attack is within his movement which consists of short hops and sometimes longer leaps. Soul Ability Abaddon's soul enables you to summon a swarm of locusts to attack everything on screen. If you decide not to use it, then you can always use the soul to synthesize the Valmanway sword. Background Abaddon is spoken of in the Book of Revelations in the New Testament of the Holy Bible and is recorded as the king of the locusts. At the start of Revelations Chapter 9, the fifth of the trumpet bearing angels sounds his horn and this causes a star to fall unto the earth and was given the key to the Abyss (the final area in Dawn of Sorrow is named this as well). When the Abyss is opened, smoke will arise from the pit like a giant furnace and the sun and sky will darken and from that smoke will arise a swarm of locusts that will descend upon the earth and given the power of a scorpion. Their commands will be not to harm any plant of the earth, but to plague mankind for five months. The Bible makes it clear that men will long for death, but none will find it as the locusts cannot kill men, only bring them suffering. This can greatly be seen in the game's interpretation of the character. Game Appearances *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Nintendo DS): Next to last boss. Found in the Abyss. *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Nintendo DS): Sub-boss found in the coliseum like secret portrait: Nest of Evil (Note: Abaddon drops no soul in this game) Category:Bosses Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category: Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Villains